


Amor Endura

by minticat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minticat/pseuds/minticat
Summary: After the Lost Light is duplicated into another universe, Cyclonus and Tailgate become Conjunx Endura before the chaos of their new journey begins.





	Amor Endura

**Author's Note:**

> jro didn't give me the cygate wedding i wanted so i did it myself (ง •̀_•́)ง

The quantum jump gamble had worked— and after what seemed like hours of cheering and celebration, Cyclonus and Tailgate finally found themselves back in their habsuite after so long away. 

“It doesn’t look like anyone’s been in here, huh?” Tailgate said, swiping a layer of dust off one of the shelves with a finger. Cyclonus hummed in acknowledgement from behind him, and Tailgate felt arms wrap around his waist. 

“Perhaps that’s for the best.” Cyclonus replied, effortlessly scooping Tailgate up. Tailgate giggled as Cyclonus moved them over to one of their berths, sitting down and propping Tailgate in his lap.

“I wonder what things we’ll see in this universe,” Tailgate started, intertwining his digits with Cyclonus’s. “What kinds of people we’ll meet. I wonder if there’s a Cybertron.”

“We have forever to find out.” Cyclonus said, smiling. Tailgate grinned back, the edges of his visor tilting. Cyclonus was smiling more often, and the minibot cherished it each time.

Tailgate gave Cyclonus’s hands a little squeeze, fidgeting a little. “Since we have so much time— and things are kind of quiet for now…there’s something I’ve really been wanting to talk to you about. I’ve been waiting for a good time, and there’s no reason to wait anymore.” 

Cyclonus pulled one of his hands from Tailgate’s to softly stroke the side of the minibot’s helm. “What is it, my love?”

Tailgate nudged against Cyclonus’s palm, his own free hand coming up to rest over Cyclonus’s. “Do you remember when we were running from the security team? After, you know…the whole incident with Megatron?”

“I could never forget.” 

“While we were making a break for an escape pod, I asked you about the Four Acts. If you had heard of them. Are they real? Or were they just another one of Getaway’s lies?”

Cyclonus sighed, air puffing from his vents. “That was not a lie.”

“Okay.” Tailgate said, starting to fidget again. “So, correct me if I’m wrong, but they’re intimacy, disclosure, profferance, and devotion, right?”

Cyclonus nodded. 

“Well, I realized…I realized that we’ve done them. All four, when I was dying from cybercrosis. When you held my hand and sang to me, when I told you how afraid I was to die. And I gave you your horn, and you used your own spark energy to save me, and I can’t count how many times we’ve both repeated each act! So I have to ask, Cyclonus of Upper Tetrahex…”

Tailgate took Cyclonus’s hands in his and raised them to his chest, right over his spark chamber.

“…will you be my Conjunx Endura?”

Cyclonus looked positively dumbstruck for a few seconds before he grinned, optics soft as he gazed down at Tailgate. “I would be honored, little one.”

Tailgate laughed happily and threw himself into Cyclonus’s arms, his new fiancé holding him tightly. Cyclonus stroked over his hood as he nuzzled into the warrior’s chest, purring contentedly. 

“I love you. I love you so much.” Tailgate said, tears leaking from his visor. He glanced up at Cyclonus and noticed his red optics were distorted from emotion too— the first time he’d ever seen Cyclonus cry.

“I love you too, Tailgate.”

* * *

 

“Tailgate. Stop. _Fidgeting_.” Rewind said, grasping his friend’s shoulders and forcing him to stand still. “I can’t affix this cape right if you’re hopping all over the place!”

“Sorry, Rewind. Nerves is all.”

“You don’t need to be anxious.” Rewind said, placing the magnets that would keep the rose-colored garment affixed to Tailgate’s frame around his collarplate. “Nothing will go wrong. Cyclonus isn’t going to leave you on your ceremony day. If he did, I’d tear him apart with my own servos.”

Tailgate chuckled, tugging Rewind into a hug. “Thank you.”

Rewind patted his hood, careful not to jostle the cape out of place. He pulled back, taking Tailgate’s hands in his.

“Ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Rewind took the ornate box that lay on the berth and hooked his arm around Tailgate’s, leading him out to the halls.

* * *

 

Whirl twirled the crown around his claw like it was some kind of hoop to play with, and Cyclonus rolled his optics at the helicopter. “If you drop that, I'll—”

“Relax, Cyc, I’m not dropping anything.” Whirl said, flicking the crown up into the air and catching it between his pincer. “See?”

Cyclonus huffed, taking it from Whirl and placing it back into its box. 

“What’s that for anyway?”

“Tetrahexian custom. After we exchange our vows, we crown each other. It is said to honor Primus, and in return he will bless our bond.”

Whirl blinked, his helm tilting to the side. “Uh-huh. Just don’t go full Starscream and act like you run the place.”

Whirl threw his arm around Cyclonus’s shoulder, nearly catching his claw on the luxurious fabric of Cyclonus’s cape. “Really, though. I’m happy for you. You deserve each other.”

Cyclonus gave a slight grin, reaching up to rest his hand on Whirl’s rotor. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Tailgate’s spark was pounding in its casing when he stepped into the observatory. Cyclonus stood proudly by the windows, the stars outside creating a breathtaking backdrop. For a moment Tailgate froze, only to be urged on by Rewind. Tailgate hadn’t even noticed Whirl standing to the side of Cyclonus at first, a box similar to the one Rewind held grasped in his claws. Both boxes had the same elegant design as the one sewn into their capes; jagged, sharp lines spiraled in geometric patterns. 

Tailgate stopped in front of his conjunx-to-be, and said mech knelt down to be optic to optic with him. Their hands clasped together immediately, and Cyclonus’s gaze never left Tailgate’s face as his chestplates slid aside, baring his spark to the minibot, wasting no time in beginning their vows.

“Six years ago, I joined this quest seeking to find something better in life. I had nothing, and I had no one. From the start, you were there with me, never wavering in your companionship and compassion. You— my most steadfast friend, the love of my life— were what I was looking for. Because of you I am a better person, and every day I thank the gods for you. I will love and cherish you with my whole being until the last flicker of my spark and beyond then. My devotion to you will never waver, no matter what may come to pass. These vows I swear to you, and for every day of our lives.”

Tailgate couldn’t stop the tears from flowing from his visor as he bared his own spark to Cyclonus, voice wavering as he began.

“Like you, I was alone. I was forgotten, displaced in time: waking up six million years in the future will really leave you shaken up. And then, among this crew of strangers, I saw you— somebody I recognized, and it became clear to me that you needed someone, too. So I never gave up on you, and I’m glad I didn’t. You are so incredibly brave and valiant, resolute in everything you do. Through every hardship you remained a rock to me and to our crew, and Primus knows I wouldn’t be here without you. You are a part of me, and I will always love you. Your faults, your strengths; I accept them all because they are  _you_. I promise this for as long as our forever lasts.”

Cyclonus had tears in his optics now too, and he gave Tailgate’s hands a loving squeeze before reaching for the box Whirl held. He opened it and removed the golden crown from inside, its purple jewels glistening in the light, and reverently placed it onto Tailgate’s helm. 

Tailgate took his own circlet from Rewind, and Cyclonus bowed his head to allow Tailgate to slip it over his horns. Tailgate’s creation wasn’t as intricate as the one Cyclonus had made for him; a silver band with blue stones, designed so the warrior’s horns would not obstruct its placement. 

Both mechs now crowned, they closed their chestplates, and Cyclonus hugged his conjunx against him tightly. Tailgate wrapped his arms around Cyclonus’s shoulders, clutching at his back kibble through the soft cape. 

They weren’t sure how long they had held each other before Cyclonus pulled back and laid a kiss onto Tailgate’s facemask, the minibot pressing into it in his best attempt at returning the favor— 

— and in typical  _Lost Light_  fashion, the last moments of their ceremony were interrupted by a loud screech from the intercom, Rodimus’s excited voice booming through the ship.

“All hands to the bridge for a briefing! Brainstorm said there’s a planet nearby that rains  _energon!_ ”

Tailgate giggled, placing his hands over Cyclonus’s cheekholes. “Ready to tackle our next adventure?” 

“With you? Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter, jro mentioned that cyclonus's tetrahexian accent would sound almost russian, so i based the wedding rites in this fic off of russian orthodox marriage customs (the rose colored fabric and the crowning).
> 
> title combines latin word for love (amor) with -endura: enduring love.


End file.
